


Holiday Baking

by calikocat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When we bake for the Holidays, we must be very aware, for there are Cookie Thieves among us.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joss owns. I don't. No money was made.
> 
> A/N: All of us who bake treats around the holidays have to be ever vigilant, because there are cookie thieves everywhere. And sometimes you do need to chase them from the kitchen with your trusty spatula. Also consider this slightly AU because the four of them are sharing a house. ^^

Holiday Baking  
By: calikocat  
word count: 509

XXX

Ever so quietly, as softly as he could Xander made his way down the stairs, he even managed to avoid the once creaky step. Not that it creaked any more since he fixed it, but it was good to be super careful, after all he was on a mission that required super vigilance. His partner in crime had already been caught and was depending on him to deliver the goods.

He peaked around the doorway to assess the situation. Aha! The enemy had their backs to him, and one of them had their hands full of some white gooey substance...ah treats in their raw form. Xander glanced at the other who seemed preoccupied with a book, probably double checking a recipe of something especially scrumptious.

This was his chance.

He took a step into the kitchen, keeping his eyes on the cooling rack full of goodies. Santa and the spirits of Solstice wouldn't mind if he snatched a few surely, there were just so many there. Xander glanced up; the enemy was still in engrossed in their work. Good. Now was his chance.

One cookie, two, three, and... “Ow!” He snatched his hand back and tried to shake away the pain. Green eyes crackled at him in a scolding gaze. “Uh...”

Willow waved the spatula at him. “Put them back Xander.”

“But--”

Spike wiped his hands on a dish towel and smirked at him. “I'll give you points for sneakiness love, almost didn't hear you come in.”

“Damn.” He gave them his best puppy face. “Can I just have two?”

Willow and Spike shared a look. Spike smirked and Willow sighed as she looked at him again. “You can have one.”

He batted his lashes and stuck out his lip in a pout. “Please?” Spike groaned and Xander knew the battle was half won. He turned his attention on Willow. “The other one's for Tara.” Willow's eyes softened, heh, bingo.

“Okay, one for each of you, now go in the living room and let us finish. We'll be starting dinner after this next batch.”

“Thanks guys.” He dutifully put the third cookie back and kissed Willow on the cheek, and nipped at Spikes lips suggestively, which earned him a smack to his butt to get him moving and a 'Go on Pet', and he made his way to the living room.

He settled beside Tara on the couch. She looked at the cookies in his hands longingly.

“You had better luck than I did.”

“Caught you huh?”

She nodded and he smiled at her and handed her a cookie which she accepted with one of her soft smiles. “We need a better plan.”

He nodded in agreement. “No kidding. Those two are like super cookie protectors. I think we need back up, someone who's good at distractions...”

Tara's eyes met his. “We need Dawn.”

They grinned at one another and proceeded to draw up their plans of the next Cookie Caper.

XXX


End file.
